Ketika Kamu Kembali
by Aikyuuto Phantom
Summary: "Ada Sakura, ternyata." / Naruto dan Kakashi. Tidak hanya mereka. Ada lagi! Berdirilah seorang pemuda Uchiha dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. / Team 7 Fic with SasuSaku pairing / RnR?


"—Kenapa kau selalu—," / "—karena aku sudah berjanji. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pergi, aku akan selalu menyenangkanmu. Iya 'kan?" / SasuSaku-OneShoot/ CANON / Alternate Universe / Sebuah Fanfic untuk menemani santai^^

* * *

Dimalam itu, bulan purnama yang diselimuti awan-awan tipis menerangi kedua insan. Sang gadis hanya dapat menatap sendu pemuda dihadapannya yang menatapnya tajam sejenak "Mengapa kau berkeliaran di tempat ini, malam-malam begini?" ucap Uchiha Sasuke sang pemuda dengan nada pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin.

"Karena… Kalau pasti lewat jalan ini kalau mau keluar desa," jawab gadis bersurai merah muda—Haruno Sakura.

"Pulang dan tidur sana," balas Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda _raven _ini mengambil langkah melewati sang gadis Haruno yang mencoba membendung tangisnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah sang Uchiha terdengar diiringi suara desiran angin dan gesekan daun-daun pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu. "Mengapa? Mengapa selalu tidak berbicara apa-apa?" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit bergetar. "Mengapa selalu diam saja? Tak mau berbicara denganku."

"Sudah kubilang, tak usah repot-repot," Uchiha bungsu itu terus berjalan. "Tidak usah pedulikan aku.

"Aku… memang selalu dibenci Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. Kini air mata mulai mengalir dari _emerald_ indahnya. Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya namun enggan berbalik menatap sosok _kunoichi_ itu.

Sakura terus melanjutkan ucapannya. Bibirnya menceritakan saat pertama kali ia berdua dengan Sasuke di tempat ini. _Kau menyebalkan_. Bahkan saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya hancur, masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Mulai sekarang, kita memulai jalan baru masing-masing," tutur Sasuke.

"A-aku—hiks—" Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak, "Aku cinta sekali pada Sasuke-_kun _sampai tidak tertahankan!" seru gadis itu dengan lantang. "Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau bersamaku, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menyesal! Tiap hari akan menyenangkanmu! Jadi… Kumohon tetaplah disini!"

Entah ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan pemuda itu. Membelakangi Sakura, sehingga sang gadis tidak bisa melihat mimik wajahnya. Namun perlahan, Sasuke sedikit membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang menatap Sakura. "Kau memang… Menyebalkan." Setelah berucap, Sasuke kembali berjalan.

"JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Sakura dengan memohon. "Kalau Sasuke pergi, aku akan berteriak!"

_FUTTT_

_Sangat cepat_. Kini tiba-tiba si bungsu Uchiha berada dibelakang Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil namanya. Sakura masih membatu, "_Arigatou_."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Etc.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo(s), OOC, Canon, & Segala Kekurangan.**

**Azuka Kyuuto**

**Don't Like Don't Read it, Yeah!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**When You're Back**

* * *

"Tadi sudah ku bilang… Kau juga sudah menunggu kesempatan ini 'kan?" tanya sang bocah _raven_ yang baru saja berhasil menendang Uzumaki Naruto. "Saat ini, tidak ada Kakashi atau Sakura. Tidak ada yang akan menghentikan kita seperti waktu itu!" seru Sasuke—si _raven_—pada Naruto.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Sasuke pun berlari melintasi kumpulan air yang menjadi pijakannya itu. Jemarinya mulai membentuk.

"_CHIDORI!_" kini lelaki itu berlari ka arah Naruto yang ternyata juga telah mulai membuat _bunshin_ untuk melaksanakan jurus andalan hokage keempat—_rasengan_.

Aliran listrik kini telah berkumpul di tangan kiri Sasuke. Sementara kumpulan _chakra _angin berbentuk bola—_rasengan_—berada di tangan kanan Naruto. Mereka berdua berlari saling mendekati.

DRUASSSHH

Kini _chidori _beradu dengan _rasengan_.

Karena kekuatan _chakra _yang sepertinya sama-sama tidak bisa saling menahan serangan, mereka berdua terombang jauh dan terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto menengadahkan kepala mereka. Melihat sosok orang lain yang—lagi-lagi—mengacaukan pertarungan mereka.

* * *

_**Gerbang Konoha**_

Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo berjaga di sebuah pos dekat gerbang desa. Seperti biasa, tugas mereka memang melaporkan ninja atau masyarakat desa maupun luar Konoha yang keluar masuk Konoha.

Izumo sedang sibuk membuat laporan yang akan di serahkan kepada Nona Hokage. Sementara Kotetsu sedang memainkan _kunai blades_nya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Izumo-_san_, Kotetsu-_san_."

Suara seorang gadis membuat mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan masing-masih. Pandangan mereka berdua pun tertuju pada seorang gadis merah muda dengan senyum simpulnya. Haruno Sakura.

"_Konnichiwa_ _mo_," Izumo dan Kotetsu membalas sapaan ninja yang pernah mereka awasi ketika ujian _chūnin_ lalu.

"Sakura, ya. Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya pria dengan poni rambut yang menutup mata kanannya, Izumo.

"Shizune-_san_. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan," Sakura memberi penjedaan sejenak, "Dia sedang ada urusan penting, jadi ia memintaku menggantikannya mengambil laporan untuk Hokage-_sama_."

"Hahaha…" Kotetsu justru tertawa kecil. Sakura menatapnya dengan agak bingung. "Urusan penting? Mungkin Shizune lupa memberi makan Ton-ton," Kotetsu kembali tertawa setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya. Izumo dan Sakura juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Laporannya belum selesai," jelas Izumo. "Tapi belum ada kejadian penting yang terjadi. Tadi hanya—," belum sempat Izumo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kotetsu terlihat memberi _death glare_ pada sang Jounin temannya itu.

"Hanya apa? Hm?" tanya Sakura menanggapi Izumo menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kali ini Kotetsu ambil alih untuk menjawab.

Sakura tidak ingin mengambil pusing lagi. "Arigatou," ia segera membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, aku segera ke Kantor Hogake."

Sakura pun kini hendak melangkah meninggalkan pos kecil yang terbuat dari susunan kayu itu. Baru selangkah ia menjauhi gerbang desa. Namun,

"Ada Sakura, ternyata."

Terdengar gerangan yang memendam akibat gelombang suara sedikit terhalang sesuatu. Hm. Ini seperti suara…

Sakura kini segera membalikan badannya. Kedua _emerald_ nya membulat menangkap tiga sosok yang kini berada hanya sekitar dua meter dari tubuhnya yang mulai membatu.

Naruto dan Kakashi.

Tidak hanya mereka. Ada lagi!

Berdirilah seorang pemuda Uchiha dengan luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Penampilannya sangat kusut. Baju biru yang ia kenakan juga sedikit terlihat bagian sobek yang melintang. Sepertinya sebuah _kunai_ atau _shuriken_ berhasil menggores bajunya.

Lupakan keadaannya.

Yang jelas sosok itu. Dia yang berdiri diantara Kakashi dan Naruto. Dia yang beberapa hari lalu membuat Sakura bersedih. Dia yang selama ini gadis musim semi itu cintai. Dia… Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasu…Ke," tak kuasa ia menahan _liquid_ bening yang sedari tadi berada di sudut matanya. Kini Sakura berlari mendekati pemuda yang ia cintai.

GREEPPP

Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan penuh kasih. Kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuh sang Uchiha mulai meremas baju biru yang si _raven_ kenakan. "Sasu—_hiks—_Sasuke…" tubuhnya berguncang karena ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan perasaan yang bergejolak dihatinya. "Aku—_hiks_—aku…"

"HOI!" kini terdengar suara konyol. Suara Naruto. "Harusnya Sakura-_chan_ memelukku! Huh… Sakura-_chan_~" masih sempat-sempatnya dia membuat onar.

Tetapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia terus memeluk erat lelaki itu. Wajahnya bersembunyi di dada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam—tidak, kini tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak dengan agak kaku. Tangan kanannya mulai mengelus lembut kepala bersurai merah muda milik Sakura. Sementara tangan kirinya kini tengah melingkar di pinggang ramping gadis musim semi itu.

"SASUKE! KAU APH—Hmpphhh…" belum sempat sang bocah oranye itu akan melancarkan perkataannya. Dengan sigap Kakashi menutup mulut _cerewet_ muridnya itu dengan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya aku dan Naruto pergi," ucap sang guru tim tujuh. Terlihat kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan sedikit lengkungan. Setidaknya walau bibirnya tertutup masker, matanya masih bisa menunjukan bahwa kini sang guru turut senang.

"Hmpphh… Happphhmmm…" Naruto masih mencoba berontak.

"Ayo pergi," ucap Kakashi pada anak didiknya. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menoleh pada orang lain yang juga ada disana, "Izumo, Kotetsu, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa…"

Dengan jurus teleportasinya, Kakashi pergi membawa Naruto.

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu kini berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu ruangan bernomor 221. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kotak makan. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggeser pintu. Kini terlihatlah wujud dalam ruangan. Sebuah tirai menutupi ranjang pasien. Sakura—sang gadis—berjalan mendekatinya. Disibakan tirai itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sapaan Sakura yang begitu lembut membuat seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap keluar jendela menoleh padanya. "Hn." Tanggap Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Anu… Aku membawakan ini," Sakura menunjukan kotak makanan yang ia bawa. "Aku tahu, mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ belum boleh memakan makanan dari luar rumah sakit. Tapi—,"

"—berikan." Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke memotong ucapannya tadi.

"_Nani_?" namun percuma saja jika Sakura bertanya lagi. Sasuke tak akan mengulangi perkataannya lagi. "I-ni," Sakura pun memberikan kotak makan berwarna _soft white_ pada Sasuke, "A-aku berharap Sasuke-_kun_ menyukainya."

Entah mengapa Sakura sedikit gugup berbicara dengan sang Uchiha. Hei, Hinata tidak menyebarkan _virus_ padanya 'kan?

Sementara Sasuke memakan makanan yang ia bawakan, Sakura justru memilih mendekati bingkai jendela ruangan itu yang cukup besar. Siku tangan kirinya menyentuh bingkai sisi horizontal. Kemudian ia bertopang dagu. "Tadi… aku sudah mengunjungi Naruto," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. Namun _emerald_nya memandang lurus ke depan.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia meletakan sumpit besi itu di kotak makan yang masih ia pangku. "Mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mau satu ruang rawat dengan Naruto?" Sakura bertanya dengan manik yang masih memandang lurus ke pemandangan luar jendela. Sasuke tidak memberi jawaban.

Diam sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu pun membalik badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Eh, _gomen_ jika pertanyaanku membuat Sasuke-_kun_ tidak berselera makan," Sakura memandang sedikit lirih melihat jemari Sasuke yang sudah tidak menjepit sumpit.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura segera mengambil kotak makan yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke. Diletakannya di atas meja kecil samping Sasuke. "Aku. Masih mau memakannya," namun Sasuke justru mengambilnya lagi. Si bungsu Uchiha lanjut memakannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura. Sasuke yang masih mengunyah menoleh ke gadis bermanik _emerald_ yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku senang Sasuke-_kun_ kembali," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kini Sasuke yang meletakan kotak makan itu di meja kecil sampingnya. "Aku—," gumam Sasuke.

GREEPPP

"—juga."

Sasuke membiarkan satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompoknya memeluknya seperti kala itu. Kini Sasuke mulai membalas pelukan Sakura seperti ketka mereka bertemu di gerbang. "Kumohon… jangan pergi lagi, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura dengan nada memohon. Sakura melepas pelukannya. Manik _emerald_nya menatap sang _onyx_ begitu dalam.

"Ya."

Setidaknya kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha ini membuat Sakura mempercayainya. Membuat Sakura… tenang.

* * *

"Sasuke masih butuh perawatan dari pihak rumah sakit. Tetapi Naruto, ia dapat sembuh lebih cepat karena _chakra_ Kyuubi yang membantu pemulihan."

Sang pria bermasker itu menyandar pada jaring-jaring kawat yang membatasi area kosong tempat latihan tim yang ia ketuai. Tak jauh di dekatnya, tertunduklah seorang gadis yang mendegar penjelasan si 'orang-orangan sawah'.

Haruno Sakura—gadis di dekat pria itu—mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya Hatake Kakashi, guru yang mengawasi kelompoknya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. "Hm… Tapi untuk menunggu Sasuke-_kun_ pulih, butuh berapa lama?" tanya Sakura.

"Aha… Tentu tidak akan lama," jawab Kakashi. "Dua hari lagi—mungkin—Sasuke akan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi ia masih harus beristirahat kiranya dua sampai empat minggu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari sang Guru pembaca novel karangan Jiraiya ini.

* * *

Sakura menggeser pintu kayu tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah di atas permukaan lantai kayu menimbulkan suara. Seperti sudah akrab dengan ruang-ruang di setiap bangunan ini, sang Haruno meneruskan langkahnya tanpa ragu. Hm. Pasti ia sudah akrab. Bukan 'kan seminggu terakhir ia sering mengunjungi bangunan ini—Rumah Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menggeser pintu menuju ruangan lainnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, _emerald_ dapat menangkap sosok _onyx_ yang ternyata juga menatapnya. "Nee… Sasuke-_kun_ aku datang lagi," Sakura tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa. Kini dengan jelas ia berada di hadap Sasuke yang sedang duduk. "Aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bosan karena kehadiranku." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap _bento_ yang ia bawa. "Dan juga… aku harap Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bosan dengan _bento_ yang ku bawa—hehe," ia sedikit menunjukan tawa diakhir ucapannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya membisu kini bangkit dari duduknya. Kini pemuda _raven_ itu sejajar dengan Sakura—walau jelas Sasuke lebih tinggi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau selalu—,"

GREEPPP

Sang _emerald_ membulat. Detak jantung sang empunya surai merah muda tak karuan. Dag. Dig. Dug. Sasuke… pemuda yang ia sayangi. Kini tengah memeluknya.

"—Sakura." Sasuke mempererat pelukan hangatnya pada _kunoichi_ itu.

Terlihatlah lekukan dibibir Sakura. Ia sangat senang, bahagia. "Sasuke-_kun_. Aku melakukan ini karena—,"

Sakura menggelus penuh sayang rambut _emo_ milik Sasuke. "—karena aku sudah berjanji. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pergi, aku akan selalu menyenangkanmu. Iya 'kan?"

Sasuke dengan perlahan melepas dekapannya. Kedua tangan kekarnya bertengger di bahu mungil Sakura. _Onyx_nya mengunci pandangan _emerald_ milik Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura.

"_Arigatou_," sang Uchiha bungsu mengucapkan sepatah kata tersebut.

Kini guratan merah tipis terlihat di pipi Sakura.

"Douita—,"

Kini terasa berjuta kupu-kupu yang menari di perut Sakura. Hatinya berdegup hebat. Ah… Dia memang benar-benar merasa senang.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **_What do you think minna-sama about this fic? _Tidak berasa _romance_-nya kah? U,u _Gomenasai_ ini Fic pertama Azuka^^ Semoga _minna-sama_ menyukainya. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk _minna-sama_ yang sudah mau baca. Azuka senang banget kalian mau baca fic ini. Apalagi kalo kalian berminat _review_ fic Azuka yang gagal ini._. Mohon _review_, kritik dan saran^^ _Flame _juga Azuka terima kok^^

Akhir kalimat:

_Arigatou. Arigatou gozaimasu._

Azuka Kyouto


End file.
